Fullmetal SOG
by epicninjas
Summary: When Woods and his son OC are thrown into amestris by truth what happens?
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST CROSSOVER COD AND FMA ALONG WITH MY OC WHO, IN THIS FF IS WOODS' SON(COD:BLACK OPS) ONTO THE STORY: Ookami Woods,the grandson of Takeo Masaki,and son of Frank Woods, slashed at the warrior in front of him while shooting his cobra(PAPed python) as well,"No way in hell assole!" he yelled dodging a knife oblivious to what was to come,after his father disposed of the man a portal appeared and black tentacles came out and grabbed them both,dragging them towards the portal,"What the FUCK!" Yelled Woods as the tentacles dragged them passed the portal and through 'The Gate' passing a black figure who was laughing maniacly,when they reached the other side they had lost conciousness and were found by a certain 15 yr old alchemist and a walking suit of armour, during the transsmition between dimenssions Ookami(will be called wolf from now on) had his arm ripped off by the black figure saying that it was his 'payment',he was taken to the rockbells residence when he woke up to an unbearable pain in his shoulder, he hardly made a noise other than a grunt of annoyance "Whoever you are kid,your stronger than most grown men." said a VERY short old woman known as granny rockbell. -meanwhile in frank woods' room "Sir, I need to find out if your from earth." asked Ed "Of course I'm from earth,where the fuck am I anyway?" asked/told Woods "Your in amestris a dimention where alchemy thrives and does more than turn rocks into gold." said Ed "Where did your son get this sword? Last I saw it belonged to Takeo Masaki, ifyou killed him and took it as memorabilia tell me now." he continued "Takeo Masaki is my father in law and Ookami's grandfather I married his daughter, he's alive and gave it to Ookami when he became thirteen so he's had it for about two years now." said Woods -back to wolf- "Well this is crazy as hell." Wolf said moving his new 'arm' around. REVIEW AND THE SECOND FMA COD CROSSOVER WILL CONTINUE! 


	2. Chapter 2

WELL CHAP 2 INCOMING! "Edward Elric, that is your name right?" Said Ookami sharpening his sword "Yeah that's me." He said "From what I'm able to gather alchemy is used frequently her correct, well that doesn't matter what does matter is why you let us keep our weapons and yet your taking us to this 'Fuher King Bradley' that's just poor thinking on your part." Ookami said with a sigh "Ookami we're almost there if anything happens, we take out the snipers and run got me?" Woods said in a whisper barley audible and yet Ed picked up on it "Don't even try the sniper's the best shot I know and she'll take your heads off before you two can blink, that and you'll probably get burnt by Mustang if you run." Ed said "That's it! We've been on this train for eight hours allready and you keep mentioning this 'Mustang' guy WHO THE HELL IS HE!" Ookami nearly yelled, he kept his voice down so he wouldn't draw attention "He's right behind you." Ed said causing the marine father and son turn around so quickly Link's spin attack would be jealous(lol video game humour) a man with black hair in a military uniform white gloves and a holster on his hip stood behind them "So you're this 'Colonel Mustang' person Ed hates so much." Woods said his hand resting on his colt, "That's me, The flame alchemist, Roy Mustang." He said "Well we're here, but we're warning you now, we've been trained how to use these weapons and sure as hell don't need another mini-war to start but if we have to we will use them." Ookami said "Typicall marines, allways running their mouths." said mustang "Son, calm down let's just get this over with and find a way home ok." Woods said to his now fuming son "fine" Ookami said grudgingly "Fuher Bradley, the 'guests' are here." Said mustang with a salute while a man wearing the same uniform as mustang but many, many more medals were on it, along with a sword at the mans hip and an eye patch. "At ease, colonel, these two won't be any trouble will you now?" Asked the man in a somewhat cheerful voice, that voice made it sound intimmidating and pleasant at the same time. "Sir, we're marines we will defend ourselves with lethal force." Woods said 'I don't like this guy he's too nice' he thought "There will be no need for that my good man, Woods is it? And this young man with the sword is your son, correct?" The 'Fuher' said "Yes." Woods said bluntly "Young man, What might your name be?" Fuher Bradley asked "Ookami Woods, look we just want to get back to where we came from,if you can help that'd be great, but if you can't, we'll find out on our own and get out of your hair." Ookami said bluntly "Sergant Woods I think we can come to a deal, right now the Elric brothers whom you have met are working to find and destroy inhuman beings called humunculus, if you can help the Elrics take down the humunculus we'll do all we can to find a way back to your home." The fuher said "Deal." Said Woods shaking the fuhers hand 'looks like dad really wants to get home. I don't balme him' Ookami thought -2 hours later- "Ed looks like you got two new escorts and a shitload of ammo!" Ookami said walking out of the building "I'm guessing the escorts are you and your old man, Fang face." Said Ed " On the dot." Said Woods who had just walked out of the building. OH SH*T ED GET'S WOODS AS AN ESCORT LET'S SEE HOW THIS WOrKS OUT REvIeW! 


End file.
